Mayhem at first sight
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Alejandro and Heather discuss what they did wrong during world tour and make a deal for what they're going to do for season 5.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters! Blah Blah Blah!**

* * *

The moment the plane had landed everyone was instructed to get their luggage and say their goodbyes. It was a long process to get home. The plane landed back on the island and from there you would have to take a boat ride about 30 minutes to get off the island and then walk to a bus station which you would have to wait for the bus to get there and then that bus would take you to a public air port that would send you home.

World tour had ended and everyone was back on the island and running around like crazy! Everyone was trying to say goodbye to their friends and exchange numbers and emails and trying to find their luggage all at the same time. The couples like Geoff and Bridgette and Gwen and Duncan were busy making out one last time. Bridgette and Geoff lived almost 4 hours away from each other and would rarely see each other outside Total Drama. Gwen and Duncan didn't really know how far they lived from each other, As they have been making out since the whole bathroom kiss on the plane.

Heather rolled her eyes at these idiots. She should have won the game and got the million. She was pretty pissed at Zeke for that too! He was slowly starting to become human again and the second he could talk in English she was going to tell him off about that! She really just wanted to get her luggage and get out. She's had enough of this show and was glad Chris told them they could have a break, even if it was only for one season she was willing to take it.

"Heather?" Alejandro approached her as she was carrying the luggage she brought with her.

"What do you want?" Heather rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Can I talk to you?" Alejandro asked her "Would you like me to carry your luggage?"

"No. I can carry it myself" Heather rolled her eyes "You can talk but I really don't want to hear it."

"Please?" Alejandro asked her "You know this island far better than I, Surely you must know a place we can go?"

"I guess we could talk in the dining hall." Heather lead the way.

The two walked into the dining hall and sat down across from each other. Alejandro looked exactly the same as before only his hair was shorter as it was still growing in. He recovered well from his accident Heather had to admit. They were now completely alone.

"Heather, I want to start off by telling you that I would have never played you." Alejandro took her hands and held them and Heather blushed.

"I find that very hard to believe." Heather told him "After how many girls you played do you honestly expect me to believe that anything you said on that volcano meant anything?"

"Heather, I joined this show to be near you!" Alejandro told her "I may have played against you but Chica, you were my inspiration for this game! I watched you since season 1 and you needed me, You needed some real competition. I simply gave you what you were lacking. You can't honestly expect me to believe that kiss meant nothing to you!"

"Okay, fine." Heather took a deep breath. "At first I didn't want to fall for you, I could see right through your game! I know I should have stayed away but I was drawn to you. I knew you could play all those girls. I just didn't want you to play me."

"And now that the game is over?" Alejandro asked her.

"That's my question for you." Heather told him "The game is over you don't have to manipulate anyone, We can just have a normal conversation. How do you feel about me right now?"

"Heather, you are the biggest bitch I have ever met." Alejandro smirked at her "You're sneaky and underhanded and you are the only real threat to me in this game and to my Heart."

"I guess it's my turn, huh?" Heather blushed and Alejandro nodded "When you flirted with Courtney I didn't know what to do. I was extremely jealous and I tried to get her voted off."

"So you're willing to give me a chance?" Alejandro asked her

"Define chance?" Heather smirked.

"Okay, how about this?" Alejandro suggested "Chris, said that season 5 is Total Drama All-stars and he asked me to join that season. I assume you also got an offer?"

"Of course." Heather smiled at him "It wouldn't be an All-Star season if I wasn't in it."

"You and me." Alejandro told her "Make me a promise right now that in season 5 you and I have an alliance right from day one! Can you imagine how good we would be together?!"

"I'm in." Heather grabbed his hand "The moment I saw you I think I was instantly attracted to you...Love at first sight maybe."

"See it wasn't that hard to admit." Alejandro smirked at her "When I saw you it was mayhem at first sight."

"Mayhem at first sight?" Heather laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I knew that together we could win this game." Alejandro told her "We cause a bunch of chaos! Just the two of us and nobody else."

"So does this mean we're together?" Heather asked him.

"Do you want to be?" Alejandro questioned it.

"Of course I do." Heather told him "We just don't tell any of those losers and we play them all."

"You see Chica?" Alejandro smiled "This is what makes you so attractive."

"Heather and Alejandro." Heather smirked at him "With that combination they should know it won't end well."

"For them." Alejandro told her "Today we take over Total Drama and tomorrow the world."

"Ya know what?" Heather gave him a peck on the lips "This is Mayhem at first site and I love it almost as much as I love you."

"Heather, you know if I could I would let this moment last forever." Alejandro kissed her hand. "I'm afraid I must go now and catch my boat out of here."

"I should get going too." Heather walked him out the door of the dining hall. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alejandro pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her sealing the deal with a kiss.

Alejandro boarded his boat and Heather stood there and watch him and smiled. She had a secret boyfriend alliance for the 5th season and she couldn't wait to stir up even more Drama with him.

* * *

**Okay, So I got the Mayhem part from a Teen Titans short "Mayhem at first site" it's a really catchy song. I think this is how Season 5 is going to be. Alejandro and Heather have both been confirmed and I'm hoping they address the romance these two shared in world tour. I honestly think these two may already be together when the season starts. If you look in season 4 when the old cast is going by in a boat He's holding her. She looks unhappy but she's allowing it. Also, for those of you who didn't know they did change his voice actor and I'm hoping this guy is almost as good as Marco was. So Alejandro has a new voice actor and apparently no longer a robot. So, let's see how it goes. **


End file.
